The Witches and The Priests
by Kang Hyena
Summary: "Aku hanyalah makhluk hampa yang terpaksa hidup abadi dan berdarah dingin." – U-Know. "Tidak ada seorangpun yang hidup dengan karakter berdarah dingin. Itu hanya sugesti dalam dirimu saja. Aku yakin, kau bukanlah seseorang yang jahat." –Hero. YunJae couple here.
1. Chapter 1

**The Witches and The Priests **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author **: Kang Hyena

**Cast **:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy.

**Rated** : T

**Summary** :

"Kita hanyalah makhluk hampa yang terpaksa hidup abadi dan berdarah dingin." –U- Know. "Tidak ada seorangpun yang hidup dengan karakter berdarah dingin. Itu hanya sugesti dalam dirimu saja. Aku yakin, kau bukanlah seseorang yang jahat." –Hero.

_Warning_ :

_This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. This story is inspired by a fanmade video on youtube. _

**Author's Note** :

Ini adalah cerita yang aku maksud dalam **Announcement** di "_**My Evil, My Boss, My Lover**_"

_Enjoy_! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**The Witches and The Priests (Part. One) **

Ini adalah bumi pada zaman abad pertengahan. Dan pada zaman ini, _vampire_ dan _werewolf _masih berkeliaran dengan bebasnya hingga mengganggu manusia. Manusia sudah berusaha semampu mereka untuk melawan para _vampire_, namun usaha mereka belum membuahkan hasil. Karena _vampire_ lebih cepat dan kuat, kekuatan mereka berkali lipat lebih kuat daripada manusia.

Tapi, manusia memiliki matahari, dan _vampire_ sangat membenci matahari. Karena itulah manusia memulai serangan kepada para _vampire_ saat matahari tengah berada di langit. Namun, para _vampire_ selalu berhasil bertahan dari serangan yang dilancarkan pada mereka, lalu mereka akan menyerang desa-desa yang ada dan memangsa seluruh manusia yang tinggal di sana.  
Hal ini terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya sudah banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Para manusia yang masih selamat memilih untuk berlindung di balik benteng tebal yang berada di pusat kota, tempat istana Raja mereka berada.

Sang Raja sendiri sudah merasa tidak sanggup untuk melawan para _vampire_, dan di tengah keputus asaan dari sang Raja, salah satu peramal kerajaan menyarankan kepada sang Raja agar membangkitkan para prajurit kegelapan. Para prajurit kegelapan ini disebut sebagai _The Priests_. Mereka adalah manusia yang telah diberkati oleh sebuah gereja kuno sehingga mereka memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda dari manusia biasa. Mereka cepat, kuat, dan juga memiliki kekuatan supranatural. Mereka hidup abadi, tapi mereka sempat dibuat untuk mati sementara oleh para pendeta gereja kuno tersebut. Dan kali ini, mereka kembali dibangkitkan demi menyelamatkan manusia dari serangan _vampire_.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar dari desa yang tersisa?" tanya sang Raja pada salah satu Jenderalnya.

Jenderal itu membungkuk hormat, "Semalam _The Priest_ berhasil mengusir _vampire-vampire_ yang hendak menyerang desa Lilyth, Yang Mulia."

Sang Raja mengangguk kecil, "Dimana _The Priests_ sekarang?"

"Mereka ada di ruangan mereka, Yang Mulia."

"Suruh mereka kemari."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Jenderal itu pun berbalik lalu berjalan pergi setelah mendengar titah dari sang Raja.  
Sang Raja duduk di singgasananya dengan tenang, sementara peramal kerajaannya tengah duduk bersimpuh di dekat kakinya.

"Apa kau mendapatkan ramalan bagus soal masalah _vampire_ ini, Peramal Siu?"

Sang wanita peramal itu sedikit terlonjak saat sang Raja memanggilnya, dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Hamba mendapatkan ramalan mengenai dua orang penyihir bersaudara yang tinggal dalam sebuah gua kristal, mereka akan membantu kita menyelesaikan masalah ini, Yang Mulia."

Sang Raja sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya karena suara peramalnya terdengar sangat lirih, "Maksudmu kita harus mencari penyihir itu?"

Sang peramal mengangguk pelan.

_**Cklek**___

Sang Raja kembali menegakkan tubuhnya saat dia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dia melihat sosok ketiga _Priest_ dalam balutan jubah dan tudung berwarna hitam tengah berjalan mendekati singgasana Raja. Mereka berhenti beberapa meter di depan singgasana Raja lalu berlutut, memberikan hormat pada sang Raja.

"Ada apa Yang Mulia memanggil kami?" tanya salah satu _Priest_ yang mengambil posisi di tengah. Seorang pria dengan wajah tampan dan mata tajam seperti musang.

"Ah U-Know, jangan terlalu serius seperti itu. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena lagi-lagi kalian berhasil mengusir para _vampire_ yang akan menyerang desa, berkat kalian desa Lilyth berhasil diselamatkan."

Sang Raja berdiri dari singgasananya, "Dan tadi, Peramal Siu baru saja menceritakan ramalannya. Dan menurutku ramalannya bagus sekali." Sang Raja menatap Peramal Siu, "Ceritakanlah mengenai ramalanmu pada mereka."

Peramal Siu mengangguk pelan, "Saya mendapatkan ramalan mengenai dua orang penyihir bersaudara yang tinggal dalam sebuah gua kristal."

"Maksudmu, Crystal _Cave_ yang ada di kaki gunung Jackfrost _Mountain_?" sela salah seorang _Priest_.

Peramal Siu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Benar, Tuan Micky. Dan menurut ramalan saya kedua penyihir itu dapat membantu kita mengalahkan para vampire."

U-Know mengangguk kecil, "Apa kau tahu siapa kira-kira penyihir yang dimaksudkan oleh Peramal Siu, Max?" tanya U-Know pada anggota _Priest_ yang terakhir, Max.

Max melirik U-Know, "Kurasa aku pernah mendengar soal mereka. Mereka adalah penyihir terkuat, kedua penyihir bersaudara yang kabarnya memiliki pesona yang luar biasa. Terutama sang kakak, Hero."

U-Know menatap sang Raja, "Kami akan pergi ke Crystal _Cave_ dan meminta para penyihir itu untuk membantu kami melenyapkan para _vampire_."

Sang Raja mengangguk pelan, "Aku akan memerintahkan para dayang dan prajuritku untuk menyiapkan kebutuhan kalian."

Ketiga _Priest_ itu berdiri, lalu membungkuk dalam pada sang Raja. "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia."

Sang Raja mengangguk, "Ya, sekarang pergilah. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk perjalanan nanti."  
Ketiga _Priest_ itu mengangguk serempak lalu mereka berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan sang Raja.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah seluruh persiapan selesai, ketiga Priest itu memulai perjalanan panjang mereka menuju Jackfrost _Mountain_. Mereka tengah berada di atas kuda mereka masing-masing. Dengan posisi U-Know berada di tengah, Micky di sisi kanan U-Know, dan Max di sisi kiri U-Know.

Micky menatap ke arah Max, "Max, tadi kau bilang kedua penyihir itu memiliki pesona yang luar biasa. Seperti apa pesona mereka?"

Max mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi menurut rumor yang kudengar mereka sangat mempesona. Padahal mereka seorang pria, sama seperti kita. Dan selain itu, mereka juga sama dengan kita."

U-Know mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau tahukan kalau kita juga seharusnya sudah mati sejak ratusan tahun lalu. Hanya saja, kita dibangkitkan kembali lalu diberkati oleh para pendeta, dan itu membuat kita hidup lagi. Dan hal yang bisa membuat kita mati seutuhnya adalah selesainya misi awal yang dibebankan kepada kita oleh para pendeta."

"Kalau itu aku sudah tahu. Yang aku maksudkan adalah maksudmu mengatakan kalau para penyihir itu juga sama seperti kita."

"Maksudku, para penyihir itu juga sama seperti kita. Bedanya hanya mereka diberkati oleh para arwah leluhur dan penyihir lainnya. Dan mereka juga bisa mati seutuhnya apabila misi awal yang dibebankan pada mereka sudah selesai. Kalau belum, dia akan sama seperti kita, mati untuk sementara tapi masih bisa dibangkitkan lagi." jelas Max.

Micky mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Aku mengerti sekarang. Tapi, aku tetap penasaran dengan rupa mereka. Aku penasaran seberapa mempesonanya mereka."

U-Know menghela nafas pelan, "Kau ini. Mereka itu kan penyihir, wajar saja kalau mereka memikat. Mereka pasti menggunakan sihir pesona untuk wujud mereka."

Max mengangguk menyetujui ucapan U-Know, "Itu benar. Menurut kabar yang beredar sudah banyak orang yang mati karena terpesona pada mereka."

"Kenapa mereka bisa mati?" tanya U-Know.

Max sedikit menarik tali kekang kudanya, "Mereka yang sudah pernah melihat para penyihir itu akan sangat terpesona. Hingga tanpa sadar mereka hanya akan berdiam di mulut Crystal _Cave_, tanpa tidur, makan dan minum demi melihat para penyihir itu."

U-Know mengangkat bahunya, "_Well_, itu adalah contoh nyata kecantikan yang dapat membunuh. Memang benar apa kata pendeta dulu, bahwa kecantikan adalah kelemahan bagi orang yang melihatnya."

U-Know menatap jalan yang terbentang di hadapannya, dia bisa melihat puncak dari Jackfrost _Mountain_ yang berada di belakang hutan, "Dan kita tidak boleh terpesona sedikitpun pada mereka, semenawan apapun wajah mereka."

Max mengangguk setuju, "Kalau aku sih tidak perlu diragukan lagi." Max menunjuk Micky, "Tapi kalau dia mungkin perlu diperhitungkan."

"Yak! Apa maksudmu?" seru Micky tidak terima.

Max memutar bola matanya, "Oh ayolah, aku masih ingat dulu kau menggoda para biarawati muda, sampai sebelum kita dibuat mati untuk sementara."

Micky terdiam karena ucapan Max memang benar.

U-Know menghela nafas pelan, "Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar untuk hal tidak penting. Aku sangat yakin Micky hanya bermain-main dengan para biarawati itu." U-Know membetulkan letak tudungnya yang tertiup angin, "Dan lagi, kita tidak bisa merasakan apa itu cinta karena kita adalah _Priest_. Kita hanya makhluk hampa yang terpaksa hidup abadi dan berdarah dingin."

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan yang memakan waktu hingga tiga hari. Mereka berhasil tiba di Jackfrost _Mountain_ dan saat ini mereka tengah mendaki untuk menemukan mulut Crystal _Cave_ yang terletak di kaki bukit.

U-Know menatap Max yang tengah berjalan di sebelahnya, "Kau tahu letak mulut gua itu kan?"

Max mengangguk, "Kita hanya perlu mendaki sedikit lagi. Kalau tidak salah, mulut guanya terletak di dalam rimbunan pepohonan di sana." Max menunjuk kumpulan pepohonan yang berada beberapa puluh meter dari mereka.

U-Know menarik kudanya agar berjalan lebih cepat, mereka memang tidak menunggangi kudanya saat mendaki karena tidak ingin terlalu membebani sang kuda.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di dalam area pepohonan itu namun mereka belum berhasil menemukan pintu menuju Crystal _Cave_. Dan setelah berunding, mereka pun memutuskan untuk berpencar dan mencari jalan masuk gua tersebut.

U-Know berjalan seorang diri di tengah pepohonan, tapi dia tidak melihat apapun selain pepohonan yang rimbun dan menjulang tinggi. Pohon-pohon di sana sangat rimbun hingga membuat keadaan menjadi sedikit gelap. U-Know mendongak dan memperhatikan batang-batang pohon yang berada di atas kepalanya. Dia sedikit tidak yakin di tengah hutan seperti ini bisa ada pintu masuk gua, apalagi gua kristal. Sama sekali tidak mungkin bagi dirinya. Tapi U-Know mempercayai ucapan Max, diantara mereka bertiga hanya Max yang selalu mendengarkan ucapan para pendeta, selain itu Max sangat rajin membaca. Bahkan Max sudah membaca seluruh isi perpustakaan gereja, dia membaca berbagai buku sejarah sekaligus catatan gereja, karena itu U-Know dan Micky selalu mempercayai ucapan Max. Walaupun ucapan Max kadang sulit dipercaya seperti ini.

"HEI, SIAPA ITU?!"

Suara teriakan Micky membuat U-Know bergegas berbalik dan berlari ke arah asal suara Micky. Tak lama kemudian dia melihat Micky tengah berlari, kelihatannya pria itu tengah mengejar seseorang.  
Tak lama kemudian Max juga muncul dari balik salah satu pohon, dan berusaha mengejar Micky yang berlari cukup jauh di hadapan mereka. Tak lama kemudian Micky berhenti berlari, U-Know dan Max bergegas mempercepat kecepatan lari mereka.

U-Know menepuk bahu Micky, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa berlari seperti tadi?"

Micky menoleh menatap U-Know, "Tadi aku melihat seseorang yang memakai mantel dan jubah berwarna putih berlari ke arah sini. Dia menghilang di balik air terjun itu." kata Micky sambil menunjuk sebuah air terjun yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

Max memicingkan matanya sambil menatap air terjun itu, "Menurutmu itu salah satu penyihir itu? Dia menghilang ke balik air terjun? Apa guanya ada di situ?"

U-Know melangkah memasuki sungai yang berada di hadapan mereka. Sungai itu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk berjalan ke air terjun itu. "Kita harus membuktikannya sendiri, kita harus kesana."

Micky dan Max pun bergegas memasuki sungai dan berjalan mengikuti U-Know. Sungai itu berarus cukup deras, namun karena kekuatan fisik _The Priest_ memang berbeda dari manusia biasa, mereka berhasil melewati sungai tanpa kesulitan yang berarti.

U-Know berhenti tepat di hadapan air terjun, dia menoleh ke belakang menatap Micky dan Max. "Persiapkan diri kalian, mungkin saja penyihir itu tidak bersahabat."

Micky dan Max mengangguk serempak. U-Know berbalik dan melangkah masuk menembus air terjun, dan tepat setelah dirinya masuk ke balik air terjun dirinya langsung disambut oleh pedang yang terhunus di hadapan lehernya.

U-Know menatap seseorang yang tengah memegang pedang, dia adalah seorang pria dengan wajah yang sangat cantik. Pria itu memiliki mata yang besar dan kelam, kulit yang sangat putih dan terlihat halus, serta rambut berwarna coklat kemerahan yang terlihat begitu halus. U-Know sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dan dia melihat sosok pria dengan wajah yang tidak kalah manisnya tengah bersembunyi di belakang punggung pria yang memegang pedang.

"Siapa kau?" kata pria cantik itu sambil tetap menghunuskan pedangnya. Namun dia sedikit melangkah mundur saat melihat dua orang lain yang masuk menembus air terjun.

U-Know mengangkat tangannya, "Tenang. Kami tidak akan bertindak jahat." U-Know menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku U-Know, dan dua orang ini adalah Micky dan Max. Kami adalah _Priests_."

Pria itu sedikit menurunkan pedangnya, "_Priests_? Kalian adalah _The Priests_?"

U-Know mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu apa yang membuat kalian datang kemari?" tanya pria cantik tadi.

U-Know terkekeh pelan, "Kurasa tidak sopan bagimu jika tidak memperkenalkan diri setelah kami memperkenalkan diri."

Pria cantik itu mengerutkan dahinya, tapi kemudian dia menurunkan pedangnya. "Aku Hero, dan ini adikku, Xiah." kata Hero sambil melirik seseorang di belakang tubuhnya.

Xiah menatap ketiga _Priest_ dengan ragu-ragu.

Hero menatap ketiga _Priest_ yang berada di hadapannya, "Ini pertama kalinya Xiah bertemu orang lain, kuharap kalian bisa mengerti kondisinya."

Max mengerutkan dahinya, "Jadi sebelumnya tidak pernah ada orang yang menuju ke sini?"

Hero mengangguk, "Ya hanya kalian yang berhasil membobol tembok itu sejak dulu."

"Apa kalian juga _immortal_?" tanya Micky.

Hero mengerutkan dahinya, "_Immortal_? Juga? Kalian _immortal_?"

U-Know mengangguk, "Kami akan benar-benar mati jika misi kami sudah selesai."

"Apa misinya?"

"Kami harus menghabisi seluruh _vampire_ yang ada, dan menurut peramal kerajaan kau bisa membantu kami."

U-Know bisa melihat tubuh Hero dan Xiah tersentak saat dia mengatakan '_vampire_'. Dan setelahnya dia bisa melihat Xiah yang menarik-narik jubah Hero dengan wajah ingin menangis.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya U-Know.

Hero sontak menggeleng, "Ah tidak, sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam. Ayo, ikuti aku."

Hero berjalan memasuki gua tersebut dengan Xiah yang masih menempel padanya di punggungnya. Sementara U-Know, Micky, dan Max berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Hero dan Xiah.  
Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di tempat yang terlihat seperti bagian tengah gua. Gua di sana tidak lagi berbentuk jalan seperti sebelumnya tapi berbentuk kubah dengan sebuah kolam di tengahnya. U-Know melihat Hero sedikit mendorong Xiah dan setelahnya Xiah pun menghilang di salah satu cabang lorong gua. Gua itu sangat indah, seluruh lantai, dinding, dan juga atapnya terbuat dari kristal yang berpendar, kristal itu bersinar dan menghasilkan warna _turqoise_ muda. Sehingga mereka tidak membutuhkan penerangan tambahan karena cahaya dari kristal itu sudah cukup terang.

U-Know melihat Hero berhenti di hadapan batu datar berbentuk lingkaran seperti meja. U-Know pun memutuskan untuk berdiri di seberang meja batu itu, diikuti Max dan Micky yang langsung menempati posisi di sebelahnya.

"Selamat datang di tengah Crystal _Cave_. Di sini adalah bagian tengah dari gua ini, sekaligus tempat kami tinggal." kata Hero.

"Sejak kapan kalian tinggal di sini?" tanya Micky sambil menatap sekeliling.

Hero tersenyum kecil, "Sejak yang kami ingat, kami sudah berada di sini dan itu sudah lama sekali. Kami sudah hidup terlalu lama."

U-Know menatap Hero, "Apa yang membuat kalian bisa hidup begitu lama?"

Hero menghela nafas pelan, "Kami sama seperti kalian. Kami juga ditugaskan untuk membunuh _vampire_ itu, dan sebelum mereka musnah. Kami tidak akan bisa mati."

.

.

.

.

U-Know tengah mencuci mukanya di mata air yang mengalir di dalam gua itu. Sementara Micky dan Max terlihat tengah menyiapkan tempat bagi mereka bertiga untuk tidur. U-Know tidak bisa menemukan Hero ataupun Xiah sejak pembicaraannya dengan Hero tadi siang.

Padahal menurut U-Know, hal itu sama sekali bukan masalah baginya. Dia tidak peduli apabila penyihir itu memiliki nasib sial sama sepertinya, yang akan mati tepat ketika berhasil melenyapkan _vampire-vampire_ itu. U-Know sudah merasa bosan dengan kehidupannya. Hidup selama ratusan tahun sebagai seseorang yang berdarah dingin benar-benar membosankan. Bahkan U-Know sudah tidak sabar ingin menyelesaikan misi itu agar dirinya bisa segera beristirahat dengan tenang.

U-Know berjalan menghampiri Micky dan Max yang tengah sibuk menepuk-nepuk alas tidur mereka nanti. U-Know memilih untuk duduk di salah satu alas yang terbuat dari bulu hewan itu.  
"Kalian sudah mengikat kuda kita di tempat yang aman?" tanya U-Know, karena tadi Micky dan Max memutuskan untuk memindahkan kuda mereka ke dekat air terjun.

Max mengangguk, "Jangan khawatir. Kami sudah mengurusnya." Max membuka sebuah kantung dari kulit, "Bahkan aku sempat mengambil beberapa buah untuk makan malam kita nanti."

U-Know terkekeh pelan, "Kau memang paling hebat dalam soal mengurus makanan."

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak makan, kita tidak akan bertenaga." kata Max.

Micky tertawa, "Biasanya orang lain akan mengatakan 'kalau tidak makan, kau bisa mati', tapi kau mengganti kalimatnya ya?"

Max mengangkat bahunya, "Kita tidak akan mati karena kelaparan. Jadi kuganti saja kalimatnya."

U-Know mengambil sebutir apel, "Lupakan soal itu. Sebaiknya kita mulai makan, lalu istirahat."

Micky menatap U-Know, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kemana perginya kedua penyihir itu?"

U-Know mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Mungkin mereka sedang bermeditasi atau apalah, mereka kan penyihir."

"Kami tidak pernah bermeditasi, _Priest_. Kami bukan pendeta atau biksu."

Suara yang berasal dari belakangnya membuat U-Know berbalik dan dia melihat Hero tengah berdiri tak jauh dari sana dengan Xiah yang masih bersembunyi di belakangnya.  
Hero berjalan menghampiri mereka kemudian menyerahkan sekeranjang makanan, "Aku menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian. Karena kurasa kalian tidak akan bisa berburu di hutan sekitar sini."

Max menatap makanan yang berupa daging panggang itu dengan mata berbinar, "Darimana kau tahu kami tidak bisa berburu di sekitar sini?"

"Hutan ini kulapisi perisai pelindung. Jadi hewan-hewan dan manusia tidak akan bisa masuk. Tapi tidak kusangka kalian bisa menembus perisai itu dan salah satu diantara kalian menemukan Xiah."

"Kenapa hutan ini kau lapisi dengan perisai pelindung?" tanya Micky.

Hero melirik ke arah Xiah yang berjongkok di belakangnya, "Aku melakukannya untuk melindungi Xiah. Waktu masih kecil dulu, Xiah pernah diculik oleh seseorang yang memanfaatkan kemampuannya. Sejak itu Xiah mengalami sedikit _phobia_ pada orang lain."

Hero menatap mereka bertiga, "Sebaiknya kalian mulai makan. Setelah makan ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Aku menunggu kalian di bagian tengah gua."  
Hero berdiri sambil sedikit menepuk-nepuk jubahnya, kemudian dia menggandeng Xiah pergi dari sana.

"Mereka berdua itu sepasang kakak adik yang aneh." kata U-Know sambil menatap kedua punggung yang bergerak menjauh.

"Wah, daging ini kelihatan enak sekali." kata Max sambil mengambil sepotong daging dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Jadi, yang kutemui di hutan itu Xiah?" gumam Micky pelan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan, ketiga _Priest_ itu berjalan menuju bagian tengah gua dan mereka melihat Hero dan Xiah tengah menunggu di sana.  
"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" tanya U-Know langsung.

Hero berdehem pelan, "Kalian kemari untuk meminta bantuanku dan Xiah bukan? Kalian ingin kami membantu kalian melenyapkan para _vampire_ itu bukan?"

U-Know mengangguk, "Ya. Lalu?"

Hero menggeser sebuah buku kuno yang berada di meja mendekat ke arah U-Know. "Buku itu memuat cara melenyapkan para _vampire_. Tapi hanya kami yang bisa melakukannya."

U-Know menatap buku itu sebentar sebelum kemudian kembali menatap Hero, "Lalu?"

Hero menarik nafas dalam, "Kami bisa membantu kalian. Tapi salah satu diantara kalian juga harus membantuku mendekati Raja _Vampire_." Hero mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang berkilauan seperti kristal dari bawah meja, "Dan aku akan menusuknya dengan pedang ini. Jika dia kutusuk dengan pedang ini, dia akan langsung mati."

U-Know mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Rencana yang cukup bagus. Kapan kita berangkat?"

Hero menyarungkan pedangnya kembali, "Besok pagi. Karena perjalanan menuju tempat tinggal para _vampire_ akan memakan waktu lima hari dengan kuda."

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Ini terinspirasi dari sebuah _fanmade video_ di _youtube_. Aku hanya mengambil ide soal _Priest_ dan serangan _vampire_, sisanya murni karanganku sendiri.

_Part_ keduanya sedang dalam proses, aku tidak tahu kapan bisa aku _publish_ karena liburanku sudah berakhir dan aku akan kembali masuk kuliah. Tapi, aku janji aku pasti _publish_ lanjutan cerita ini.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : EvelynHyena


	2. Chapter 2

**The Witches and The Priests **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author **: Kang Hyena

**Cast **:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

**Genre** : Romance, Fantasy.

**Rated** : T

**Summary** :

"Aku hanyalah makhluk hampa yang terpaksa hidup abadi dan berdarah dingin." –U- Know. "Tidak ada seorangpun yang hidup dengan karakter berdarah dingin. Itu hanya sugesti dalam dirimu saja. Aku yakin, kau bukanlah seseorang yang jahat." –Hero.

_Warning_ :

_This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. This story is inspired by a fanmade video on youtube. _

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

Ini adalah _part_ terakhir dari _**The Witches and The Priests**_.

Terima kasih untuk seluruh _review_nya di _part_ pertama.

_Enjoy_ :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Witches and The Priests (Part. Two) **

U-Know terlihat tengah membereskan perlengkapannya dan mengikatnya di kuda miliknya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Hero yang tengah mengikatkan mantel milik Xiah. Menurut U-Know mereka berdua adalah kakak adik yang aneh. Hero yang kuat dan dingin bisa terlihat begitu lembut saat di depan Xiah, sementara Xiah terlihat begitu pendiam dan kaku tapi U-Know sering melihatnya tengah memasang ekspresi polos dan lucu saat berada di hadapan Hero. Sungguh sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang.

U-Know menepuk-nepuk tubuh kudanya pelan saat dia sudah selesai membereskan peralatannya. U-Know berbalik dan menatap Micky serta Max, "Kalian sudah siap? Ayo berangkat."

U-Know menoleh menatap Hero. Hero menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian dia menyuruh Xiah segera naik ke kudanya, sementara Hero sendiri bergegas berjalan menuju kuda miliknya dan menaikinya.  
Akhirnya mereka pun berangkat bersama-sama dengan formasi U-Know di depan, Hero dan Xiah di belakangnya, dan Micky serta Max dibelakang Hero.

Hero terlihat berulang kali menyambar tali kekang kuda milik Xiah untuk menjaga kuda tersebut tetap stabil dan tidak melenceng keluar dari jalan.

"Hero," kata Micky.

Hero menoleh menatap Micky.

"Apa Xiah belum bisa mengendarai kuda?" tanya Micky.

Hero menoleh menatap Xiah yang langsung menunduk saat mendengar ucapan Micky. "Xiah sangat jarang keluar rumah. Jadi dia jarang mengendarai kuda."

Micky menganggukkan kepalanya tapi matanya tidak lepas dari Xiah yang kelihatan sedikit canggung saat mengendarai kudanya.

U-Know menatap Hero, "Setelah keluar dari Jackfrost _Mountain_, kita harus kemana?"

Hero menatap U-Know, "Teruslah berjalan ke arah selatan. Jika kita terus melaju ke arah selatan, pada akhirnya kita akan sampai di Hades _Mountain_, di sana kastil tempat tinggal _vampire_ berada."

U-Know mengangguk, "Jika tidak ada hambatan, kita bisa tiba di desa Aios sore nanti. Kita istirahat di sana saja."

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah setengah hari mereka terus berkuda. U-Know tetap berjalan di paling depan. Sementara Hero berkuda di belakangnya bersama Xiah karena pemuda itu mengeluh mengantuk, akhirnya Hero pun menyuruh Xiah untuk pindah ke kuda miliknya, lalu tali kekang kuda milik Xiah diserahkan ke Micky.

Sejak mereka berangkat tadi, Micky terus saja menatap ke arah Xiah. Bahkan saat Xiah mengeluh mengantuk pada Hero, Micky hampir saja menyemburkan tawanya karena ekspresi Xiah lucu sekali.  
Micky melirik U-Know yang berada di paling depan, sejak tadi Micky juga menyadari bahwa _Priest_ yang dikenal paling tangguh itu sesekali melirik ke arah Hero.

Tapi sayangnya Hero terlalu sibuk mengurusi Xiah sehingga dia tidak memperhatikan U-Know yang meliriknya. Kemudian Micky beralih menatap seseorang yang berkuda di sebelahnya. Sejak tadi, Max hanya diam dan berkuda dengan tenang di sebelahnya, yah walaupun Micky mendengar pria itu mengeluh soal cuaca hari ini dan perutnya yang lapar.

.

.

Kelima orang itu berkuda terus sepanjang hari. Mereka hanya berhenti saat makan siang, dan setelahnya mereka pun langsung kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.  
Akhirnya mereka berhasil tiba di desa Aios. U-Know mengerutkan dahinya saat dia melihat kondisi desa yang sangat sepi.  
U-Know menoleh menatap Micky dan Max, "Persiapkan diri kalian. Aku merasa ada yang aneh."  
Micky dan Max mengangguk serempak kemudian mereka pun menatap sekeliling dengan waspada.  
Hero bersiap dengan memegang gagang pedangnya, sementara Xiah hanya bisa menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan takut.

Kemudian segalanya berlangsung dengan sangat cepat, saat tiba-tiba saja satu _vampire_ melompat menerjang Xiah hingga membuat pemuda itu terjatuh dari kudanya dan berteriak kesakitan.

"Xiah!" jerit Hero sambil menebas _vampire_ itu dengan pedangnya. Ketika _vampire_ itu tewas, seketika itu juga langsung terdengar suara menggeram dari berbagai sudut.

U-Know melompat turun dari kudanya, "Cepat turun dan pegang tali kekang kuda kalian sebelum kuda kalian melarikan diri." U-Know bergeser mendekati Hero yang sedang memeriksa kondisi Xiah. "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Aku akan melindungi kau dan adikmu."

Hero terdiam sebentar mendengar ucapan U-Know, sebelumnya tidak pernah ada orang yang berbaik hati padanya atau adiknya. Dan setahu Hero, Priest adalah orang yang kejam. Jadi bisa dibilang saat ini Hero sedikit terpana mendengar ucapan U-Know.

U-Know segera berbalik saat dia mendengar suara geraman yang semakin mendekat. Tiba-tiba munculah sekitar enam _vampire_ yang melompat menerjang mereka.

U-Know segera maju dan menyerang balik, sedangkan Hero sedang berusaha membantu Xiah untuk berdiri. Setelah Xiah berhasil berdiri, Hero segera memapah Xiah untuk duduk di balik pohon terdekat.  
Hero berjongkok di hadapan Xiah, matanya bisa melihat pertempuran sengit antara ketiga _Priest_ dan gerombolan _vampire_ yang jumlahnya semakin banyak.

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana. Tetap disini." Hero menyerahkan sebuah belati pada Xiah. "Aku harus membantu mereka. Kau diamlah di sini. Aku akan buatkan perisai pelindung untukmu."

Xiah menggeleng kuat sambil mencengkram lengan Hero, "Jangan pergi. Aku tidak mau kau mati dibunuh _vampire_ seperti ayah dan ibu."

Hero menggeleng, "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Hero menyentakkan lengannya yang dipegang oleh Xiah kemudian bergegas membantu ketiga _Priest_ itu setelah sebelumnya membuatkan perisai pelindung untuk Xiah.  
Namun di sela pertarungannya Hero selalu melirik Xiah yang berada di balik perisainya. Dia harus tetap memastikan perisai buatannya kuat dan tidak akan rusak.

"Hero, awas!"

Suara seruan U-Know yang berasal dari hadapannya membuat Hero berbalik dan dia melihat _vampire_ yang tengah melompat untuk menerjangnya.

Hero tidak sempat bersiap untuk menghadapi serangan, _vampire_ itu sudah terlalu dekat dengannya. Hero memekik kecil ketika _vampire_ itu menubruk tubuhnya dan membuatnya terjatuh.  
Hero berusaha mendorong tubuh _vampire_ itu sekuat tenaga, tapi tidak berhasil.

Hero memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima rasa sakit akibat gigitan vampire. Namun Hero tidak merasakan apapun. Sebaliknya dia justru merasakan seseorang mengangkat _vampire_ yang menindihnya. Saat Hero membuka matanya, dia melihat U-Know berdiri di hadapannya. _Vampire_ yang tadi menyerang Hero nampak tidak berdaya di tangan U-Know, kelihatannya pria itu baru saja mematahkan leher _vampire_ tersebut.

U-Know melemparkan mayat _vampire_ itu ke arah tumpukan mayat _vampire_ yang ditumpuk oleh Micky dan Max. "Cepat bakar semuanya." katanya pada Micky dan Max.

U-Know berpaling menatap Hero yang masih dalam posisi berbaring di tanah, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Hero.

Hero menyambut uluran tangan U-Know dan berdiri, "Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."

U-Know hanya mengangguk samar, kemudian dia melangkah menuju Micky dan Max yang masih sibuk menumpuk mayat _vampire_.

Hero berbalik dan menghampiri Xiah, dia melepas perisainya lalu berjongkok di hadapan Xiah yang sedang menunduk sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Hero tahu, Xiah masih trauma dengan kejadian penyerangan _vampire_ yang dulu menewaskan ayah dan ibu mereka.

Waktu itu, Hero sedang tidak berada di sana, jadi Hero tidak bisa membantu ayah dan ibunya. Sedangkan Xiah masih terlalu kecil untuk bertempur, dan traumanya diperparah dengan seseorang yang menculik Xiah untuk memanfaatkan kemampuannya.

Hero berjongkok dan mengelus kepala Xiah, "Xiah, kau bisa dengar aku?"

Xiah mendongak lalu langsung memeluk Hero erat-erat. "A-aku takut kau tidak akan kembali."

Hero menepuk-nepuk punggung Xiah, "Aku pasti kembali. Aku sudah berjanji pada ayah dan ibu kalau aku akan menjagamu sampai semuanya berakhir."

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin gelap dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bermalam di desa Aios.  
Hero terlihat tengah duduk di sebelah Xiah yang tertidur sambil meringkuk di sebelahnya. Hero menatap ke arah ketiga _Priest _yang berada di hadapannya.

U-Know terkihat tengah fokus membersihkan pedangnya, Micky yang diam memandangi api unggun, dan terakhir Max yang sibuk makan.

U-Know menoleh menatap Micky dan Max, "Sebaiknya kalian istirahat. Biar aku yang menjaga." lalu pria itu berpaling pada Hero. "Kau juga sebaiknya istirahat."

Hero menggeleng, "Aku akan menemanimu berjaga. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa menyerahkan urusan menjaga Xiah pada siapapun."

"Terserahmu sajalah." kata U-Know sambil kembali membersihkan pedangnya.

Micky dan Max beranjak dari posisi duduk mereka dan merebahkan diri di dekat api unggun, tapi posisi mereka berseberangan dengan posisi Hero dan Xiah.

Tak lama kemudian Micky dan Max pun tertidur pulas. Terbukti dari suara dengkuran halus yang mulai keluar dari mulut mereka.

Hero berjalan menghampiri U-Know dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menolongku tadi sore."

U-Know menoleh menatap Hero, "Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih."

Hero berdecak pelan, "Apa kau memang selalu dingin seperti ini?"

"Aku memang dingin. Sudah menjadi takdir seorang _Priest_ untuk menjadi makhluk yang berdarah dingin."

Hero menggeleng, "Tidak ada seorangpun yang ditakdirkan untuk lahir dengan karakter berdarah dingin. Aku yakin kau bukanlah seseorang yang jahat. Karena kalau kau jahat, kau tidak mungkin menolongku tadi."

U-Know terdiam menatap Hero yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Dan entah kenapa akhirnya setelah ratusan tahun berlalu, U-Know baru kali ini merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak begitu cepat.

.

.

.

Mereka terus melanjutkan perjalanan mereka hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di Hades _Mountain_.  
U-Know melompat turun dari kudanya, "Sebaiknya kita meneruskan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki."  
Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju dan segera mengikatkan kuda mereka masing-masing ke sebatang pohon.

"Ah, sebaiknya jangan mengikat mereka terlalu kencang. Karena jika semua ini berakhir, ada kemungkinan kita tidak akan kembali lagi." kata U-Know lalu U-Know berbalik dan berjalan mendahului yang lainnya.

Hero menyusul di belakangnya. "Kau sudah benar-benar siap untuk mati ya?"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menyelesaikan ini. Aku ingin tertidur dalam damai secepatnya." kata U-Know.

Hero mengangguk, "Aku juga." Hero melirik ke arah Xiah yang berjalan di belakangnya, "Setidaknya aku yakin Xiah akan baik-baik saja. Dia aman untuk selamanya."

U-Know menatap Hero, "Kau sangat menyayangi adikmu ya?"

Hero mengangguk cepat, "Xiah sangat berarti untukku. Aku menyayanginya lebih daripada apapun." Hero menoleh menatap U-Know, "Hei, apa kau percaya reinkarnasi?"

"Hmm? Tidak."

Hero menggembungkan pipinya, "Kenapa tidak? Menurutku itu bagus."

U-Know terkekeh pelan, "Memangnya kalau reinkarnasi itu ada, kau ingin bereinkarnasi menjadi apa?"

Hero mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di dagu, "Aku ingin reinkarnasi menjadi orang biasa, bukan penyihir seperti sekarang." Hero menoleh menatap U-Know, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hmm, kurasa sama denganmu. Tapi aku ingin tetap sekuat ini walaupun aku sudah bereinkarnasi."

Hero tertawa dan memukul bahu U-Know, "Kau curang."

U-Know mengusap bahunya yang dipukul oleh Hero sambil tertawa.

Hero dan U-Know sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan heran yang dilayangkan ke arah mereka dari tiga orang yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat U-Know tertawa." gumam Micky.

Xiah mengangguk setuju, "Aku juga baru kali ini melihat kakakku tertawa. Selama ini dia hanya tersenyum padaku."

Micky menoleh ke arah Xiah, "Benarkah?"

Xiah mengangguk semangat. Sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa itu adalah pertama kalinya dia kembali berbicara pada orang lain selain Hero.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sudah tiba di kastil _vampire_ yang terletak di kaki gunung Hades _Mountain_.  
Dan baru saja mereka menginjak wilayah pelataran kastil, puluhan _vampire_ langsung menyerang mereka. Mereka berlima melawan semampu mereka. Tapi jumlah mereka kalah jauh dibandingkan jumlah _vampire_ yang menyerang.

Hero membuatkan perisai pelindung untuk mereka berlima semampunya karena dia mulai lelah terus bertempur tanpa henti. Sementara Xiah mencoba untuk membantu Hero menjaga perisainya tetap stabil karena dia menyadari Hero mulai kelelahan.

U-Know berhasil menebas _vampire_ yang hampir menyerang Hero yang tengah menunduk karena kelelahan. U-Know berpaling menatap Micky dan Max yang masih sibuk bertempur. "Kita tidak bisa begini terus. Aku akan masuk ke dalam kastil bersama Hero, kalian tahan mereka di sini."

Micky dan Max mengangguk serempak.

Hero menggapai ke arah Xiah, "Kau harus ikut denganku."

Xiah menggeleng, "Aku harus menjaga perisai pelindung buatanmu. Kau pergi saja bersama U-Know."

Hero menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa melindungimu kalau kau terpisah dariku."

Micky menatap Hero, "Biar aku saja yang melindungi Xiah. Kau pergi saja bersama U-Know."

Hero menatap Micky, "Tidak, aku–"

"Kakak, pergilah bersama U-Know." sela Xiah. "Aku janji aku akan baik-baik saja. Micky akan menjagaku."

U-Know menarik lengan Hero, "Ayo, Hero!"

U-Know berlari menembus gerombolan _vampire_ itu sambil menggandeng lengan Hero. Hero pasrah saja ditarik oleh U-Know, matanya terus tertuju pada Xiah yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya. Hero melihat Xiah mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan setelah itu gerombolan _vampire_ menutupi Xiah dari pandangan Hero.

U-Know dan Hero terus berlari dan akhirnya mereka memasuki kastil _vampire_ itu. Kastil itu terlihat kosong lantaran seluruh _vampire_ tengah bertempur di halaman kastil.

U-Know menoleh menatap Hero, "Dimana ruangan Raja _Vampire_?"

"Di bagian tengah kastil. Kita harus berlari lebih jauh lagi." jawab Hero dengan nafas yang terengah karena berlari.

Akhirnya setelah berlari dengan cukup jauh, mereka akhirnya tiba di dalam ruangan Raja _Vampire_.  
Di sana U-Know bisa melihat sang Raja yang duduk di singgasananya. Sementara seisi ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh puluhan _vampire_ yang menjaga sang Raja.

U-Know menarik Hero merapat pada punggungnya, "Dengar, aku akan membuka jalan untukmu sehingga kau bisa menyerang Raja _Vampire_. Siapkan pedangmu." bisik U-Know.  
Hero mengangguk cepat.

Lalu mereka berdua pun menerjang maju ke dalam ruangan itu. U-Know berjalan di depan sambil membunuh seluruh _vampire_ yang menghalangi jalannya, sementara Hero berjalan di belakangnya sambil sesekali membunuh _vampire_ yang mencoba menyerang mereka.

Akhirnya mereka semakin dekat dengan singgasana Raja. U-Know mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Hero yang berada di belakangnya, "Dengarkan aku, saat aku berhasil membunuh dua _vampire_ yang ada di hadapanku ini. Segeralah melompat dan serang Raja _Vampire_ itu." bisik U-Know.

Hero mengangguk dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedangnya. Dan ketika U-Know berhasil membunuh _vampire_ yang berada di hadapannya. Hero segera berbalik menyerang sang Raja _Vampire_ yang terlihat tidak siap. Hero segera menghujamkan pedangnya ke jantung Raja _Vampire_.  
"Ini untuk kedua orang tuaku." desis Hero pelan.

Hero melepaskan pedangnya dan melangkah mundur. Pedang milik Hero bercahaya hingga menyelubungi seisi ruangan kemudian melenyapkan sang Raja _Vampire_ dan _vampire-vampire _lainnya menjadi debu.

Hero menatap sekeliling ruangan, "Kita berhasil."

U-Know melepaskan pedangnya yang berlumuran darah. "_Yeah_, akhirnya."

Hero memekik gembira dan memeluk U-Know. Kemudian dia tersentak saat melihat jemarinya mulai berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan debu yang bercahaya.

Hero melepaskan pelukannya, "Tubuhku mulai menghilang." katanya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari jemarinya.

U-Know menunduk menatap jemarinya, "_Well_, aku juga." katanya saat dia melihat jemarinya juga mulai berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan debu yang bercahaya.

Hero menatap U-Know, tubuh U-Know semakin terlihat kabur di mata Hero. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya U-Know." Hero menarik nafas dalam dan sebutir airmata lolos dari matanya, "Dan jika aku diberi kesempatan untuk reinkarnasi, aku ingin bertemu lagi denganmu dan bersama denganmu lebih lama lagi." lalu Hero pun menghilang menjadi serpihan-serpihan debu yang bercahaya.

U-Know tersenyum, "Aku juga, Hero."

.

.

.

.

.

**Epilog **

_**_Seoul, saat ini**__**_ **_

Di salah satu sudut jalan kota Seoul terlihat sosok seorang pria yang tengah berlari sambil sesekali melirik arloji di tangannya. Pria itu terlihat sangat indah dengan kulit yang sangat putih, mata _doe_ yang besar, dan juga rambut berwarna _almond_ yang terlihat halus.  
Karena terlalu sibuk berlari, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang berjalan di hadapannya.

_**Brugh**___

Pria bermata _doe_ itu jatuh terduduk saat dia bertabrakkan dengan seseorang. Namun dia segera bangkit sambil berulang kali membungkuk pada orang yang ditabraknya, "Maafkan aku." ucapnya berulang kali sambil membungkuk.

"Ah, tidak apa."

Pemuda bermata _doe_ tadi mendongak dan dia sedikit terpana melihat seorang pria dengan pria bermata musang yang ada di hadapannya. Pria itu sangat yakin kalau dia pernah melihat pria bermata musang itu sebelumnya, hanya saja dia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"A-ah sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Selamat tinggal." ucap pria bermata _doe_ itu sambil membungkuk kemudian melangkah pergi.

Namun baru beberap langkah berjalan dia kembali berbalik dan tersentak saat menyadari pemuda bermata musang itu juga tengah menatapnya. Dengan wajah merona pria bermata _doe_ itupun berlalu pergi, tanpa menyadari kalau sosok pria bermata musang itu terus menatapnya.

_'Kalau aku memiliki kesempatan untuk reinkarnasi. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan bersama denganmu lebih lama.'_

**The End **

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


End file.
